God gave us family Thank God we can chose our friends
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: Judai is being evasive, Yusei wants to know why. Starshipping drabble and a continuation of sorts from A Secret


It was one thing to meet with the friends of one's partner. These were the people Judai had chosen to be in his life, the people who cared about him for all that he was, the people he couldn't and wouldn't hide anything from and who wouldn't hide anything from him.

Yusei had heard it said that Friends were the family you chose and family were the strangers you lived with. His own parents did spend a lot of time in their lab and were rarely home enough for Yusei to really tell them anything about his life or Judai. Speaking of the lively brunette when Yusei brought up the question of Parents or family of any sort Judai would usually brush the question off with a smile or a suggestion that Yusei really couldn't say no to. Deciding he wouldn't get anywhere by talking to Judai, Yusei who really did just want to know more about his partner decided that asking Judai's friends would be the best thing.

When he had met the group in Domino the day Judai had introduced them the girl called Asuka had input her number into Yusei's cell phone and said that he could call with anything be it something concerning Judai or not.

So calling the blonde Yusei was able to arrange a meeting after school with her in the hopes that she could tell him what Judai wouldn't.

* * *

Yusei called Judai the day of his meeting with Asuka to tell him that instead of meeting in the square like they planned Yusei would meet Judai instead at a café in town before they headed off to the train together since he had some extra work to take care off. Of course Judai was more than accepting of this change of plans and told Yusei with an obvious smile in his voice that he'd wait at the café all night if he had to.

Yusei hated lying to Judai he really did but he just couldn't understand what could be so horrible that Judai wouldn't tell him. So steeling himself to hear the worst Yusei waited beneath the clock for Asuka to turn up,

"Yusei!" the blonde girls voice called out across the square and Yusei turned his head towards the sound,

"Ah Asuka" he stood up straight since he had been leaning against the clock's pole and waited for the blonde to catch up to him, "I'm glad you could make it"

"Of course. You're dear to Judai and you said you were worried about something so I'll help as best I can"

"Thank you, it's about Judai's family really more than Judai himself"

"Ah" Asuka's face fell slightly, "I don't know how much help I can be to you on that subject, he doesn't really talk about his family a lot"

"It's just he won't tell me anything about them, do you think maybe he doesn't want his parents knowing about me? Or about us?" Yusei didn't like feeling this needy but he was really worried, he had very strong feelings for Judai and he thought that Judai reciprocated those feelings,

"No! He couldn't be ashamed!" Asuka said immediately, "You're all he talks about! It's gotten to the point where I feel like I know you more than I do with the amount Judai talks about you. Why don't we sit down over here and I'll tell you all I can"

Yusei followed the girl to a bench nearby and they sat side by side as Asuka told Yusei all she could about Judai's family life. It seemed she didn't know much more than Yusei himself only that Judai's parents weren't really around much and as such he more or less lived alone.

Thanking Asuka for the information Yusei gave her a small smile and left to meet Judai determined to get as much information out of the brunette as he could.

* * *

"Yusei over here!" Judai called as Yusei arrived at the small café he'd asked Judai to wait for him in, "I ordered you a green tea since you said you wanted to cut back on the amount of coffee you drink"

"Ah thank you" Yusei was honestly surprised he hadn't expected Judai to have remembered something he'd said once completely offhandedly when he couldn't sleep,

"It's nothing" Judai flashed a brilliant smile and Yusei almost lost his determination to talk to him about his family,

"I uh ran into Asuka on my way here" Yusei began, no use in lying about that particular meeting, "She asked if I was going to see you I told her yes and well I asked her about your family"

Judai's smile dropped for a moment and he sighed tipping his head back so it rested against the cracked plastic of the booth covering,

"My folks, they weren't ever around much. When I was a kid I used to have to entertain myself, I used to sit at home all summer and play video games with the kids in the neighbourhood but when they went home to their parents and couldn't play the game anymore I still would so when they came round again no one wanted to play with me because I was so far ahead and it wasn't fair so eventually they stopped coming round.

I stopped playing video games then because I didn't want to be better than anyone else. But then the other kids didn't want to play video games anymore they wanted to play soccer or something else and because my folks weren't around I couldn't get them to sign the permission slips for sports.

Eventually it was just me all alone in the house until I was finally old enough not to need my parent's permission to do things but by then everyone was already friends and didn't really want anything to do with me. Then I entered high school and met Sho and Asuka and Manjome and Kenzan and even Fubuki, Ryo and Fujiwara and they actually wanted to be friends with me and for the first time in a long time I felt a part of something and now when anyone asks me about my family I don't think about my Parents. I think about my friends and you" he finished speaking and looked at Yusei with such serious eyes that for a moment Yusei couldn't believe this was the same boy he'd fallen in love with, because that's what it was that feeling in his chest that drove him to seek out information on Judai, that ache when they weren't together and the elation when they were.

Reaching across the table Yusei took Judai's hands in his own and smiled at the other boy,

"You're my family too"

* * *

Yusei had once heard it said: God gave us family, thank God we can chose our friends

* * *

**Yeah I don't know where this came out of.**

**I think it was a fridge magnet actually, in my Grandmother's house.**

**I get inspiration from the strangest places**

**Oh well.**

**For Lily and Caiti and Inu and everyone who loves the ship as much as I do. **

**Like and favourite if you enjoyed, leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box and why not subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out**


End file.
